


Poznej lépe svého přítele

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poznej lépe svého přítele

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Když rozlepil oči, do pokoje už skrze žaluzie prosvítaly paprsky slunce. Automaticky se podíval na hodinky a… stále je měl na ruce. Většinou s nimi nespal, ale zřejmě to včera vzalo rychlý spád a nenamáhal se je sundávat. Každopádně ale nyní mohl zjistit, že je teprve půl páté ráno.

Převrátil se na bok, zamžoural a překvapeně zaostřil na osobu, jež s ním sdílela postel. Igor ležel na zádech, stejně jako on měl na sobě normální tričko, Ondrův pohled sklouznul na peřinu, jež byla očividně jen jedna. Společná. Tohle bylo… divné. Znepokojující.

Nejvíce znepokojující na tom ale asi byla ranní erekce, jež se v Ondrově případě hlásila o slovo. Mohl ji zkusit ještě zaspat, což mu většinou nevycházelo, mohl si odskočit do koupelny, tedy až ji najde, nebo se pokusit o ruční práci ve skrytu peřiny. Společné peřiny. Ne, to opravdu neznělo jako dobrý nápad, pomyslel si s úšklebkem a uvelebil se znovu na zádech. Třeba kdyby myslel na něco nechutného…

Ha, znal se příliš dobře. Věděl, že tohle mu neprojde. Třetí varianta taky padla, Igor sice spal, ale určité pohyby určité ruky by peřina asi přenesla i k němu, čímž by zmíněného muže probudila. Takže musel vstát. Rozhlédl se po pokoji, dveře do koupelny neviděl, ale rozhodně tady někde musely být.

Zatímco dumal nad tím, kampak se mu schovaly, tělo vedle něj se počalo hýbati. Když hlasitě zafunělo, vytrhlo Ondru z úvah, ale to už bylo na nějaké snahy se vyhnout nadcházejícímu pozdě. Igor se obrátil na bok a dostal se tak k Ondrovi o něco blíže, k probuzení u něj prozatím nedošlo. Aspoň tak Ondra usoudil z Igorova spokojeného oddechování a klidného výrazu ve tváři.

Osobně už moc v klidu nebyl. Pod peřinou mu začínalo být horko, ze strany, z níž ležel Igi, nejvíce. Z jeho přítele vycházelo to příjemné lidské teplo, po chvíli se ještě o něco přiblížilo, jak se starší muž zavrtěl. Právě v tu chvíli Ondru zalila horká vlna, a ačkoliv nechtěl, nerozuměl nebo nechtěl rozumět proč, zamířila přímo do jeho slabin… o hřbet dlaně se mu totiž otřelo něco tvrdého, co tam rozhodně neočekával.

Srdce se mu rozbušilo zběsilým tempem. To by ale přece nemělo. Nemělo by se mu pokoušet proskočit hrudníkem, nemělo by mu pumpovat veškerou krev do rozkroku, sakra vždyť by vůbec neměl být vzrušený a rozechvělý z toho, že se právě dotýká Igorovy erekce. I přes ten vnitřní rozpor nedokázal odolat pokušení rukou pohnout, ujistit se, že se to skutečně děje… Pohnul dlaní, jen lehce se o inkriminované místo otřel a už mu k uším dolehlo tiché, takřka neslyšné zasténání.

Co to vůbec dělám!? ptal se sám sebe, ale vlastní odpověď "ležím se svým velmi hetero kamarádem v posteli a jen tak mimochodem mu okamakávám ptáka" jej zrovna neuklidnila. Právě naopak, lákalo jej to, oči mu padly na Igiho obličej, vlasy měl rozcuchané, rty pootevřené. Možná kdyby aspoň chrápal, pokazil by atmosféru, ale to on ne, spal naprosto tiše a mírumilovně. Vypadal skoro roztomile.

Vážně by měl vstát a jít si své osobní záležitosti vyřídit do koupelny, než bude pozdě. Jenže Igor, jako by jej chtěl přesvědčit, aby zůstal, se přisunul ještě blíž, vyloženě vegetil jen pár centimetrů od mladšího muže. Netulil se, nemazlil ani si na něm neustlal. Prostě tady jen byl, jeho žár Ondra cítil přes tenkou látku trika. Se zatajeným dechem zatnul pěst a naprosto cíleně jí přejel přes napnutou látku Igorových boxerek.

Když pak ruku odtáhl, reakce se dostavila okamžitě. Igiho boky se pohnuly kupředu, hledaly ztracené tření, jež opět našly v Ondrově nyní otevřené dlani, stále spící muž ještě v pozvání trochu roztáhnul nohy. Ondrovi vyschlo v krku. Tohle nečekal. Navíc si ani nemohl být jistý, že Igor skutečně spí, jeho dech se změnil v přerývavý, tvářil se stále však zcela nevinně, jenže to u Igiho mohlo znamenat, vlastně většinou znamenalo pravý opak.

Byla jen jediná možnost, jak to zjistit, respektive jediná, kterou Ondra ve své nadrženosti měl chuť zkusit. Otočil se k Igorovi čelem, díky stejné výšce se teď koukal přímo do jeho tváře, hrudník proti hrudníku, slabiny proti slabinám… takřka se nedotýkali, jen leželi velmi blízko sebe.

Doufal, že se Igor pohne, že zničí vzdálenost mezi nimi, že se k němu přitiskne. Až teď mu došlo, jak bolestně to všechno chtěl. Přišlo to tak náhle, zaskočilo jej to, ale nedokázal si nalhávat, že se mu to nelíbí, že představa, jak drtí Igora v objetí, není lákavá. Dlouhou chvíli se nic nedělo, adrenalin v Ondrových žilách se začal vytrácet, Igor zřejmě opravdu jen spal a…

V tom se tělo před ním pohnulo jeho směrem, Igorova tvář se octla v ještě těsnější blízkosti Ondrova krku, pánví se otřel o Ondrovy boky, paži přehodil přes trup. Ondra se znovu nadechnul, doteď netušil, že zadržoval dech, když se tvrdost otřela o tu jeho, potom znovu, sám jí vycházel vstříc, v pomalém, takřka v líném tempu se o sebe otírali, nic víc.

Ondrovi by to možná i stačilo, ty příjemné, slastné výboje, mužské tělo přitisknuté k němu… Ne, nemohlo to stačit, zvláště ne v momentě, kdy se Igorovy rty dotkly Ondrovy jemné kůže na krku, dech se od ní odrážel, zatímco ústa, lehce rozevřená, za sebou zanechávala mokrou stopu. Mladšímu muži unikl o něco hlasitější sten, jen ta mírná změna v Igorově chování v něm zažehla nový oheň, jenž ke svému životu potřeboval více než letmé tření…

Potřeboval víc, víc Igora. Proto se ho musel na pár vteřin vzdát, aby si sundal spodní prádlo, vzápětí se mu na tváři objevil úsměv, jelikož i Igor se bleskurychle zbavil boxerek. Když si lehal zpátky, ihned na sobě ucítil dvě silné ruce, jež si jej přitáhly co nejblíže k sobě, Ondra z nich odhodil peřinu, pak se přesunul nad Igora, jenž iniciativně roztáhnul nohy.

Svými boky vyšel vstříc Ondrovým, pokojem se nesla dvě zasténání, jak se jejich erekce poprvé dotkly jedna druhé, úplně stejně horké, tvrdé, na špičce vlhké… Ondrovou myslí se prohnala myšlenka, že Igor má otevřené oči a dívá se mu do tváře… má nádherné oči, napadlo jej těsně před tím, než se sklonil a lapil pootevřené rty svými.

Přišlo mu to tak přirozené, že se nad svým činem ani nepozastavil, rozdíl oproti dřívějším zkušenostem mu došel až v momentě, když pocítil přítomnost Igorova strniště a dlaně na své líci, dokonce jej pomalými pohyby palcem hladil, kombinace škrábajících vousů s tím, jak něžně se Igor dotýkal jeho tváře, byla neuvěřitelná, ještě více z toho ztvrdnul, stejně tak ze stále divočejšího polibku, z něhož mu docházel dech.

Když se odtáhl, kolem erekce se mu sevřela Igorova dlaň, přejížděla přes obě jejich vzrušení najednou, roztírala pre-ejakulát, na ústa se mu opět přisála ta druhá, tentokrát se jen zlehka dotýkali jeden druhého, mladší muž se zachvěl, jakmile mu pod ním ležící přítel zasténal mezi rty, litoval, že sám nemohl pod prsty cítit jeho rozpálenou kůži, musel se podpírat lokty, navíc si neprozřetelně nesundali trika…

Ale vzápětí už mu to bylo jedno, touha jej úplně ovládla, myslel už jen na Igorovu erekci, jak se tře o tu jeho, a onu ruku, která je oba vedla k vrcholu, jehož dosáhli téměř současně, když Ondru posunul přes okraj stisk zubů na spodním rtu a následně Igorovo táhlé, hlasité zasténání. Ondra ztuhnul v pohybu, tělem se mu prohnala slastná křeč, bílá tekutina se v několika pramenech dostala ven, na jejich podbřišky, kde se smíchala se spermatem druhého muže.

Igor ještě pár vteřin udržoval pomalé tempo na jejich údech, pak si ji utřel do prostěradla vedle sebe. Ondra na něm už regulérně ležel, ale i přes euforii, jež jej pohltila, si uvědomoval, že to nemusí být Igorovi příjemné, takže se svalil vedle a dokonce duchapřítomně svlékl triko, jímž si otřel slabiny, pak ho podal Igorovi, který učinil totéž.

Stejně má v kufru ještě jedno, pomyslel si, když růžové tričko skončilo na zemi. Růžové… jak příhodné, ušklíbl se, ale stejně v sobě nedokázal najít ani stopu lítosti. Užil si to. Sakra, jak si to užil. A ten Igorův pohled před tím, než ho políbil… Muselo se mu to líbit taky.

Jen mu to proběhlo hlavou, Igor přes ně znovu přehodil peřinu. Ondra se na něj zahleděl, koutky rtů mu vyletěly vzhůru, když uviděl, jak spokojený výraz Igor má. Podobný výraz se rozlil i na Ondrově tváři, když se Igor přisunul k němu a… najednou se zatvářil nerozhodně. Jako by nevěděl, co se teď od něj čeká, co si může dovolit, co by od něj Ondra chtěl.

Mladší muž neodolal, přejel dlaní po strništi na Igorově líci a natáhl se pro další polibek, jemnější, procítěnější, než ty předchozí. Vychutnával si jejich dotek na svých, stále z nich cítil alkohol, jehož včera měli oba dostatek.

Příště už možná ani nebude potřeba.

Příště?


End file.
